


I think we need to talk

by sadiembm



Category: jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Coming Out, M/M, Prompt Fic, bi!jack, only rated up because of the anxiety/ coming out, pan!mark, quick fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 09:25:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4258122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadiembm/pseuds/sadiembm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A prompt given to me by Disfiguroo on tumblr<br/>"I think we need to talk"</p>
            </blockquote>





	I think we need to talk

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this on tumblr  
> Ifeverfoundpleasereturn.tumblr.com

think we need to talk"

I think we need to talk  
The text appeared on Jack's phone and he could feel the lump in his throat. He had come out in his last video, he uploaded him explaining his bisexuality and how it was a part of who he was and to respect that or GTFO and now he was getting a message from his best friend, and object of affection. For the longest time Jack though if he just ignored it that all would be fine. He went about his day, specifically avoiding his phone, until Mark's name appeared on skype. At first he decline the call, not actually pressing the big red button but allowing the call to end on its own, hoping Mark would just leave it. Of course, he doesn't. And so halfway through the third calling sequence Jack haves and answers. He looks far more sober compared to his usual bright and loud demeanor.   
"Hey Mark-" before he can really get the name off of his tongue the man on the screen speaks, almost harshly but his face looks somewhere between the callousness of anger and the pain of hurt.   
"Why didn't you tell me?" He says, that deep voice sounding sincere and fast paced all at once. And Jack has to tell his stomach to stop performing acrobatics, as he shrunk into himself in shame.  
"Jack, you know you could've told me right? I mean I know I am really far away, but I would've understood, man, like, I don't get why you wouldn't just tell me." Mark begins to ramble and raked his hands through his hair and adjusts his glasses, Jack had always liked that hair. He speaks quickly, though he isn't angry the volume is loud:  
"How could you have understood? I was worried Mark, worried about what you all would think of me and what my fans would think and how could ye possible know what that feels like?"  
"Jack I-"  
"I wanted to tell you but I couldn't"  
"Well why no-  
"Because I care about you Mark," Jack speaks now in a soft and vulnerable voice and Mark doesn't seem to understand because he keeps going,  
"I know you care man, I care about you too. And I am really grateful to have you as my best friend but, like, I'm hurt and upset that you felt you couldn't tell me about this."  
Jack sits back further and can't help the nervous smile that blooms on his lips at the other Youtubers density. Jack speaks at a fuller volume this time, and The black haired man's expression explains to Sean that he understands.  
"I care about ye in here Mark," he said gesturing to his heart, "I didn't tell you specifically because I liked you- like you and I didn't want things to be awkward like they are right fucking now!" There are a few moments of silence and all Jack can hear is the roaring rush of blood in his ears.  
"Jack, I didn't realize-" Mark began and Jack snorted  
"Yeah, that was kind of the poin-"  
"Will you shut up for a minute and let me finish! I didn't realize you felt that way, if I had know we could've recorded together." He finished speaking and it took Jack a solid 46 seconds to understand, and yet his reply:  
"Wait what? I don't follow, it was a coming out video- OH, wait what!?"  
"Jack I am something called Pansexual." Mark says slowly, almost in a matter-of-fact tone.  
"I've heard about that." Jack says cautiously.  
"Jack I also care a lot about you too," and as Mark says this he sees Jack's shoulders droop low and the last specks of a smile disappear from around his eyes, quickly he adds: "I think I might love you Jacksepticeye," he says with a smile and a laugh as Jack's jaw nearly hits the desk, the beaming smile is re plastered onto his face. "And we need to talk about that.".


End file.
